


Lucky Star

by VioletBlak



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlak/pseuds/VioletBlak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two most chivalrous brothers have the most unexpected and salacious happily ever after. Learn how their lives look with so much love, and of course how they found it to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Star

**Lucky Star**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work, it is only for entertainment.

 **Author’s Note: WARNING!** Rated M for a reason! This work contains graphic and eccentric sexual content from the beginning so be prepared to go straight to the deep end after the line break. This includes borderline tcest, I say borderline because I plan on standing on that line at times, tcest is not the goal, but more a byproduct of the group relationship. The work also contains violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned.

 **2014/2016 Movie-Verse** : Be aware that I will be rather vague on some topics for the first few chapters because I am hoping to set this fanfic AFTER the events of the 2016 movie. Hopefully, I can become more elaborate after June 2016.

 

 

_It was upon a Sommers shynie day,_

_When Titan faire his beames did display,_

_In a fresh fountaine, farre from all mens vew,_

_She bath'd her brest, the boyling heat t'allay;_

**_She bath'd with roses red, and violets blew,_ **

_And all the sweetest flowres, that in the forrest grew._

-Sir Edmund Spenser

from his epic

The Faerie Queene

 

**Chapter 1: Make a Wish**

The probability of this particular situation was so slim it had never occurred to him that it could ever be his future. Life for a mutant turtle had always been rather creative in its twists, but this was one he had never thought could exist in the real world. Perhaps in some cheap sci-fi film, but never in tangible life. Then again, when everyone involved is a mutant perhaps the rules change a bit.

 

Turquoise eyes pinned him with a glare, and a stern expression pulled his little princess’ features. He only offered her a tired smile. Long waves and spirals of lilac and amethyst hair flowed over her shoulders as a plate piled with food was pushed across his desk towards him with great purpose. It was delivered with a pointed comment on how he needed to take breaks.

 

She moved about the lab organizing his work and tidying the mess he left behind. He was happy to watch her flit about while he shoveled down the leftovers from Mikey’s dinner. Her rounded wide hips shifted in the most pleasant wiggle as she cleaned, and made her skirt rise enough to show the ample curve of her ass. Hands drew up to her hips and fingertips drummed on the curve there as she caught his ogling. The motion only drew his eye to her tapered waist, and the cream color of her skin against the simple black dress she wore. Those large elegant eyes grew sharp from beneath sooty lashes. It was all a delicate facade for something so much more.

 

“Donnie, please you worry me when you don’t eat”, it was a genuine plea and her doll-like features drew into the most polished of pouts.

 

He couldn’t help it though. Even as she tugged at his heart strings with an expert hand a smirk crawled over his lips. Her eyes widened at the glimpse of it. Her stance shifted so that she could make a run for it. These were the moments he lived for. These moments when it was so clear that his mate may be able to blend in as a human, but she was something much more and no matter how many times he saw it, that flash of her true nature, it always gave him a rush. The adrenaline rush pulled a growl from his upward turned lips.

 

It might as well have been a gunshot, and the female took flight. Flashes of pearly teeth bared in threat if he got close, but she was painfully quick and already giggling when he fell over a rolling chair in an attempt to snatch her up. However, not for nothing was he was known for being clever, and so he took the dive, sending himself crashing to the ground with the cheap chair. Sure enough, his little princess took the bait. He could feel her concern. The fog like sensation that kissed his scales as she drew close. The electromagnetic properties of her body searching his more sensitive reptilian form.

 

The surreal sensation quirked his lips which was not yet noticed by the maiden. It was one thing to wish upon a star, to dream of fair maidens and fairy tale princesses. He had made many wishes on stars with his brothers under the cover of darkness. However, no fairytale or bedtime story had prepared him for one of his brothers so intimately sharing his wish.

 

His limbs sprang into action as he snatched her around the waist and rolled. Physically, his mate could go blow to blow with his strongest brother, so it was best to restrain from as much physical contact as possible during play. This usually resulted in her tender submission. Granted, attacking his mate would be a death wish if this was anything other than play. It was only by sheer luck that his little darling preferred a submissive role in the bedroom. From beneath him her hips rolled up and into his own, and a playful chirp fell from her lips as she cast a lazy smile over her shoulder at him.

 

Her laughter rang through the room like chiming bells as he sprung to his feet and tossed his prize over his shoulder. A few strides of his powerful long legs led the pair to their bedroom which was safely tucked away on the other side of the lab which already resided on the far end of the lair. This room had been a necessary addition once they had become mates. If anything the larger size of the room had been crucial with that many sharing space, especially when two of them were so large.

 

The bed had been the work of the young female who currently bounced from the sheets. The scientist made short work of her shoes and was currently dragging her by a slim ankle to where he knelt before the low bed frame. He swallowed her first moan as their lips met, and he took his time to devour those lips. Her scent sharpened from its normally docile mint and cream to a bright wine -like flavor. It was no wonder that his tongue had such wandering habits. It was already sweeping over the lines of her thin neck upwards to savor the smallest of earlobes.

 

His partner encouraged him with coos and love bites to a nearby broad shoulder. Her spine arched into his wandering hands until they found purchase on the zipper of the provocatively simple dress. He peeled it away as his eagerness outweighed his wish for play. Large, deliciously round breasts heaved from the lacy bra she wore, and a chur rolled up from his chest at the sight of her blush. No matter the number of times either of them undressed her that pretty stain of pink began just below the apples of her cheeks and leached downward to paint her collar bones. It always made his cock throb in the most profound way, and the flux of her energy was all too eager to encourage him. This close and this aroused it had a magnetic effect, and if the minx got her hands on you then you could feel the very vibrations between your heartbeats.

 

He took a slow breath and began to push the suspenders from his shoulders. Giving his joints a contented roll he refocused on his captive audience. Golden green eyes watched her take control and crawl up his kneeling from. As she prowled upwards her hands soothed the prominent bulge and she purred sweetly to harmonize with his churr. Her lips and fingertips moved over the honey colored scutes of his chest and tickled the sage colored scales that merged them to his body. Her eyes were drunk off of his pheromones and her lips fell into a salacious part as she sighed and began to unfasten the pants he wore.

 

Those scalding little fingers moved like the sweetest of embers over his most sensitive flesh. He only allowed her a few passes over his aching length before he spun her by the shoulders. Her whine at such a loss was cut short when her breasts were suddenly exposed to the cooler air. His hands lovingly covered the tender orbs that he massaged while he nuzzled into the side of her neck. Tending the velvety flesh with kisses and occasionally simply using his larger jaws to hold her with his blunt teeth when her writhing grew in strength.

 

“Did you miss me today my sweet princess?” He murmured giving those pale pink buds a pinch, and then sliding his fingertips to skim the lace that traced her hips.

 

Her whimpered yes was more than enough to stoke his pride, and made his cock bob again in reminder of his need. He leaned into her ear as he looped his fingers on the hips of those panties, “Show me how much baby.”

 

His partner shuddered at his drop in tone before she sank forward. The elegant arch of her spine made her hips rise against the pressure his hands added sliding her out of the last garment while her arms bowed forward. Another wiggle of those hips ground her now bare glistening folds against his cock in the slightest of touches, but it was more than enough. He shed the last of his clothes and took up behind her. Ironically, this was one of their other mate’s prefered positions, but the genius was feeling interestingly dominant and eagerly lined up his swollen cockhead with her slick opening.

 

Her hips immediately began to rock backwards in slow measured thrusts to join them. He remained upright to enjoy the view of his generous organ being slowly accepted into her body until their bodies were fully joined. His little darling moaned quietly as he reeled back, and her gasp rang in silent ecstasy as he snapped forward using his grip on those lush hips as a jack point to piston with brutal force. The more dominant position drew a snarl from him as he groaned at each joining. It had been a few days since his little princess had been home. Her work had kept her busy for at least two whole days, and that was just too long for her to think she could just flounce about his lab in that dress.

 

Pressure was already building for his orgasm at the overwhelming scent of their combination, her pitched little gasps at the brutal recoil he forced her body into, and occasional swat to her bum or thighs drew out equally delicious squeaks. Don’s head snapped up to the sound of the lock clicking to find his eldest brother closing it with care. His sapphire eyes watched the pair with a lethargic amusement as he leaned his frame casually against the door, enjoying the display.

 

Eager to please, Don gripped their maiden’s thighs and slowed his thrusts in order to curl her forward and lifted her. His elbows locked under her knees to spread her legs and also to raise and drop her onto his length while giving his brother the best of views. Those brilliant blues swept to her bouncing breasts and cherried lips, but always with each thrust they fell back to where her folds swallowed the dark green cock which was thickly coated in her essence.

 

That was until those blue eyes locked on her jewel like eyes. A whine was directed desperately at the elder brother whose lips rose in a wolfish smirk. He stalked closer until he knelt face to face with her. His large hands rose to brush her hair from her face. One calloused palm cupped her pale cheek while the other drifted down to harshly take purchase on one hip. He used his leverage to add pressure to the thrusts of his younger brother; manipulating their mate further onto his long member. Leonardo took a deep breath and leaned into her cheek still stroking the other with his thumb as he rumbled, “Tell me, my angel, you have to tell me what you want.”

 

Their little mate was not one to disappoint and nuzzled into his palm murmuring her affections before salaciously dragging her tongue over the pad of the leader’s thumb while moaning at a particularly hard thrust. The leader slowed the pair with his grip on her hips and he gently gathered her down soft hair in the hand that had held her cheek. He wrapped those inhuman strands around his fist and drew her lips to his own harshly. He pulled back leisurely using his grip to keep her in place. The free hand began work on his belts until they fell away and his pants sank down his hips. Her eyes greedily watched as he stroked his engorged length, but his grip reminded her that she couldn’t lean forward just yet.

 

Her frame arched in his hold and she began to beg and mewl at the sight. Donatello was the one ended the sweet torture the leader enjoyed so much. He gave a shuddered churr and swallowed thickly, “Brother look how much our darling has missed us.”

 

The taller brother slowly eased their mate back down to her knees bringing a round of shuddered coos from her over stimulated body. She was so close to orgasm that her walls even now milked at his cock which lay buried to the hilt. Seeming to sense the urgency the eldest relented, and eased his grip allowing their mate to lean forward towards her prize. The slow movement allowed his younger brother time to adjust as she shifted into a beloved head down ass up position.

 

However, once her long tongue touched the blue eyed terrapin's heated flesh the speed returned full force. His grip allowed him excellent view as she eagerly swallowed his cock. Her bobs were slow, but her purrs and moans had him bucking into those lips. What was better was when his brother resumed his slow but pistoned thrusts. Each snap joining created a small burst of pleasure that skittered from their little mate reaching out as tendrils of her energy. And due to their position it sent that energy to the most sensitive parts of their bodies. The combination had the leader’s head falling back as his hips rocked. His churrs blending with his brothers, and those little charges of delicious energy built into an ever quickening pace.

 

He saw a slight shift in his brother's grip and the flash of comprehension was all he had for warning before they fall apart like dominoes. Donatello had curled forward with one arm to deliver a single pinch to her clitous and their darling mate crested her orgasm bucking and moaning over her lovers whom she seemed to drag with her whether they were ready or not.

 

The trio slumped, but the smallest was the first to move. Her eyes turned up to Leo as she swallowed and lapped up any of her blue eyed mate’s seed she had missed. Her lips continued as she reached upwards to his powerful shoulders. The pair embraced tightly and the larger male feathered kisses over her lips and face rumbling to her just how much he had missed her. The younger crawled forward running his large hands over her back and hips to soothe the abused muscles. His lips drew over her sweat dampened hair and shoulders.

 

Moments drew by as the trio enjoyed their reunion until the eldest seemed to stir out of the stupor. Under his urging they were guided to the shower, and then into the bed. Once clean, the brothers settled with their mate between them. She lay on her back while Leonardo relaxed across her front. Her arms cradled his head to her chest and she occasionally sprinkled a peck to the smooth scales that covered his large skull. Her taller lover curved about one side cushioning his head with one arm while the other looped over his brother’s shell to draw his mates closer. The brothers in particular were prone to rooting around their small mate in sleep. For her it was entertaining to see them push and pull at each other in the most macho of cuddles when she knew full well how dangerous both of her lovers were.

 

Yet, they could sleep easily even with the smallest at the bottom of the pile considering she was possibly even more durable than they were. Something they had to learn the hard way when they first encountered their sweetheart. The memory was both one of the brother’s most treasured and most horrifying.

 

**< 3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3**

 

There were in their mid-twenties when she came into their lives. It was a warm summer night, and it was a quiet uneventful evening. They had survived an encounter with the Kraang and had returned to their “normal” lives. That said no alien encounter had prepared them for what they would see that night. The brothers were mid-debate over splitting into pairs to prowl the city.

 

The gunshot rang out clearly in the night air. There had been no signal and not a word spoken, but all four brothers had moved towards the sound with practiced speed and stealth. A terrified mother and child ran from the sound and they never saw the hulking guardians that raced overhead. The alley revealed the source. There on the ground lay a woman in a heap with blood already pooling around her. Meanwhile, two men lingered cursing quietly to themselves. This had the hallmarks of a mugging gone wrong.

 

Donatello had sent him a sharp look, and he nodded in understanding. Speed was now the element necessary, and a quick glance to Raphael and the two eldest brothers were off after the two human men. They were dispatched quickly, but they both ensured that it was far from painless.

-

Donatello was already busy at the woman’s side, the screams of the assailants far from his mind. His expression turned grave as he got a better look. She was losing blood quickly, and it didn’t take much inspection to see why. There was a small wound in the center of her forearm and a gaping one in her chest. She had tried to block the shot in vain hence the initial entry wound, and had literally been shot in the heart by the same bullet. There was no pulse and her pallor was already fading.

 

The resident family doctor could mend many things, but this… this was a lost cause. This human had been dead before she hit the ground. He brushed the lilac colored hair from her face with a sigh as his brothers gathered around him.

-

Leonardo searched his brother’s eyes, but Donatello only shook his head solemnly. The purple banded brother murmured to them that there was nothing they could have done. He let his gaze drink in the bitter sight. The woman was fair with elegant bones to shape her face. Full lips dimmed, and with her eyes closed she almost appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Purple tresses of lilac and plum formed an ethereal halo around her fallen form that shined against the dark and soot covered ground.

 

Her dress was a soft shade of mint and in a simple A-line shape. Her heels had little clasps at the ankles and a simple gold necklace hung around her neck. He knelt at her side and smoothed out her dress while Don rummaged through her small purse in search of any information on her. Her skin was still warm to the touch when he rested a calloused hand over her own.

 

“What was a girl like this doing out by herself on this side of town?” Raphael grunted stepping closer to Donatello.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Mikey chirped up. “She looks like a nice girl.”

 

Raph gave a grunt, and thumped the youngest on the head. “Exactly moron. Why is a girl that you would bring home to meet the family out on THESE streets?”

 

“Ohhhh, good question.”

 

The eldest ignored the following conversation about the fashions that different kinds of prostitutes prefered. He instead looked to Don who appeared to have found nothing. In this neighborhood it would be a while before the police arrived, so there was no immediate rush. Yet, something pulled at him. He was unsure if his instincts were urging him to flee or to investigate. All he knew was that he felt rooted to the spot. A sigh pushed past his lips. This was a wretched way to start the night.

 

Then, something caught his eye. At first, he was certain that it was a trick of the light on a humid night or perhaps his imagination. That was until it happened again. Her lashes crinkled and her chest seemed to rise ever so slightly. The third time he felt her fingers curl in his grasp.

 

“Don…” He called out warily, and his unlevel tone caught all of his brothers’ attention.

 

Donatello was at her other side in a flash, but he began to mumble to them about how it was likely just the process of nerve death in the body or even early rigor mortis setting in. He drawled on about how bodies could groan and shift long after death. He removed his fingertips from the pulsepoint in her neck, and urged them. “She doesn’t have a pulse. Her heart was catastrophically injured by the gunshot, so it can not pump blood through her body.”

 

However, the leader didn’t miss the trepidation in his voice as he pulled out the small flashlight. Donatello swallowed thickly, “Just to be sure…”

 

Donatello leaned in and placed a hand on her face prepared to open one of her eyes. Both held their breath as he clicked the small light on, but the brothers all jumped after the soft click. The woman’s eyes had snapped open and a shock ran through the brothers. It felt as though an explosion had occurred, but the only change came in the form of two wide pools spiralling in shades of aqua and jade.

 

Donatello found himself nose to nose with a definitely not dead girl with his small flashlight smoking weakly in his hands. His mind raced as he reeled back to find his brothers in equal shock. His eyes moved back to the girl to find her taking a deep breath. His hand reached out to pause her movement from where she was actually trying to sit up.

 

Leo looked between the very alive young woman and where her small pale fingers were valiantly curled around his own large digits. Her chest rose and fell in one full motion, but it only made the eldest snap his gaze back to Don. His brother seemed to be held captive by her turquoise gaze. There was a sharp clink as the now useless light slipped from his grip and clattered against the ground.

 

“Miss, please try to remain calm”, Don whispered glancing between her wide eyes and the visible heart that clenched in a single beat before his very eyes.

 

Her lips had turned a shade of cherry before she chewed the plump lower lip. Her features reflected her pain, and a whimper pushed from her delicate throat. “A-am I still on earth?”

 

“Yes”, Don encouraged gently.

 

Her brow furrowed further but her voice was held on a note of curiosity, “I have been on this planet for a while, and I haven’t seen anyone like you.”

 

The brother’s exchanged looks, but Leo followed his brother’ gaze to find the arm that he had seen torn open and bleeding. It now only appeared to have a pink spot where the wound had been. The gruesome hole in her chest was closing before their eyes. All four of the Hamato brothers watched as she slowly sat up and smoothed out her dress.

 

“You’re...You’re not human at all are you?” Don stuttered hastily pushing his glasses up his blunt nose.

 

“I am afraid that is classified”, she gave a small smile moving her free hand to press to her fading wound. “But you can call me Violet.”

 

**< 3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3**

**Author's note-**

 

So, first thank you so much to EVERYONE who has taken the time to read this! This is probably my most riske work of fiction, so I understand if it wasn’t too your taste. I just hope it isn't horrible.

 

A very special thank you to my dearest friends my **Dragon & Nat3601** who were kind enough to beta this one for me **!!!!! <3**

 

 **Reviews** are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

 

Love,

 

Violet Blak


End file.
